


Jokes Aren't Always Funny《Scisaac》

by bad_boy_in_glasses



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_boy_in_glasses/pseuds/bad_boy_in_glasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident Isaac stands to reason: not all jokes are funny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jokes Aren't Always Funny《Scisaac》

**Author's Note:**

> AU- there are no super naturals

Isaac rubbed his eyes sleepily and padded down the dark hall to the door having heard the bell ring moments ago. 'Scott must have forgotten his keys again.' He thought sleepily with a small smile, rubbing his eyes.

***

 

Isaac felt a laugh bubbling in his throat. Mrs. Mcall, The Sheriff, and Deputy Parrish looked at the curly haired boy as if he'd grown a second head all of the sudden. 

When he noticed their sad features IIsaacs face fell serious and he struggled to keep a grin on his face. "You're joking, right? You've got to be. Tell me you're joking."

The Sheriff had tears brimming his sad eyes but his voice was steady, "Im sorry son."

Isaacs face frew angry, "This isn't funny. Stop it. Now!"

Melissa spoke gently, swallowing a lump in her throat "Isaac it's not a joke- Scott is dead."

They kept their gazes on the young adult, making sure he was ok. 

Suddenly he dropped to his knees grabbing at his dark hair in fistfulls with both hands. His cries of pain and anguish pierced through the early morning air. 

Melissa hit her knees and pulled the shaking boy into a hug as she cried right alongside him.

Isaacs mind was clouded, attempting to process this new information and the emotions attached. He let his boyfriends mother embrace him. His confusion leaked out his eyes forming small trails down his flustered cheeks.

***

 

Isaac aimed to gain his surroundings as he looked around the deserted roadway. He'd never been to this side of town and it may have actually been outside the limits. 

"Where?" He muttered in a hoarse voice as he cleared his tight throat.

"The medical examiners... To see him." Melissa elaborated with a sniffle.

Isaac nodded, brushing back his tear matted hair from his sweaty forehead.

Since he discovered the love of his life had died there wasnt a moment that his tears stopped, no matter how hard he willed them to stay hidden. 

He was awoke at five in the morning to be greeted by three adults very familiar to him. The light coming at an offset angle behind them creating an eerie effect; like something similar to that of a horror movie scene.

The news was spoken but vanished into the night air, instantly. 

Isaac, not knowing how else to react, laughed, expecting his silly boyfriend to pop out and yell something along the lines of, 'Got ya!'. He waited anf waited. Sadly, that moment never came. He was left to except it.

Scott McCall was dead and never coming back.

_Isaac laughed loudly as Scott wiped chocolate cake mix on the nose of the curly haired boy._

_"Scott!" Isaac whined playfully, drawing out the 'o'._

_"Babe!" The tan teen teased back, dragging out the 'a', giggling._

_"I'll show you 'babe'!" The first played as he gently jumped on the older male, straddling his waist, pinning him on the floor._

_His slender fingers worked up and down the sides of the male beneath him. The kitchen erupted into laughs as Isaac tickled Scott, mercilessly._

_"I- I take i- it back! I take it back! Im sorry!" Scott shouted inbetween gasps with a red face, tears rolling down his cheeks._

_Isaac stopped his attack and smirked. "No you're not, but you will be."_

_Scotts eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Suddenly he felt a cold, thick substance on the side of his face._

_He yelled playfully through laughs as he tried to sit up, "Isaac, you dick!"_

_"I love you!" Isaac shrieked with a shit eating grin._

_They both froze and a blush rose to Isaacs cheeks. That was the first time one had told the other 'I love you' since their relationship had started._

_Isaac stood up, hastily climbing off the others lap, "I, uh, I mean..." he trailed off._

_Scott slowly stood up, Isaac noticed his eyes a darker shade. Isaac was sure that he was going to get hit as the other male quickly crossed the kitchen._

_He had no time to react as a pair of soft lips harshly made their way to his. Scott held Isaac by the back of his neck, deepening the kiss quickly. The kiss was one of need and passion. Isaacs back was pinned to the wall as his boyfriend kissed him with such force, tongues mingling, teeth clashing and hair tugging._

_Scott groaned into the others mouth as Isaac tugged roughly on his hair, creating a pleasurable burn._

_Scott broke the fiery kiss as they panted, foreheads resting on one another. Scotts sparkling doe brown eyes locked with Isaacs, "I love you too."_

_The words made his heart flutter._

Never again would he hear that husky, velvet smooth voice proclaim his love.

Isaac was brought out of his thinking due to a warm hand on his. It was then that he realized the rivers of warm tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Scotts teary eyed mother asked concerned. 

Isaac nodded as he sniffled and pulled his hand away, using the palms of both hands to wipe away his tears and embarrassment. 

She cleared her throat quickly, "We're here."

Isaac inhaled deeply and nodded unclipping his seatbelt and stepping out of the vehicle. 

The pair walked to the front of the building and exchanged unsure looks. "Stay here baby, I'll go in first. I want to make sure its not going to be too mu-"

"I need to see him." He spoke his first full sentence since the news.

She only nodded with a troubled look on her face. Her purple, swollen, puffy eyes leaving Isaacs pink stained ones as she walked inside the sterile building.

Isaac sat on the concrete steps, slouching, resting his elbows on his knees. His eyes watered again.

' _Would Scott like the weather today? What where his plans for today, did he even have any?'_ His mind was running on overdrive as he questioned life without Scott- everything.

His eyes watered as he thought about everything that had happened to him today. 

His boyfriend- _soulmate in his eyes_ \- was killed after crashing his bike into some nearby trees that lined the road. This has to be a joke.

 _'Since you left my worlds been dark and gray,'_ Isaac thought sadly as a memory rushed back to him.

_There was a storm that night, the power was knocked out, lightning periodically lit the sky and several booming claps of thunder rumbled his home with their rowdiness._

_I_ _saac shook as he hugged his knees close in a corner of the empty homes cellar._

_He hated thunder, it reminded him of when his father went on rampages and broke things with a burning hate._

_T_ _he door burst open and Isaac screamed as the lightning sizzled close by, thunder once more wiggling the foundation. He was sure his father had come back with abusive vengeance._

_He snapped his eyes shut as tears rushed out and his breathing became erratic. A scream crawled out his troat as he felt arms around him._

_"_ _NO! NO!" He shouted, his body tense and ready for a beating._

_He relaxed as he heard a calming voice in his ear, "Isaac, relax. Ive got you, I've got you. You're safe now."_

_Scott._

_While sleeping at Scott's house during a storm the tan boy discovered the others fear. "I heard the storm and rushed over as soon as my shift ended. Are you alright?"_

_Isaac pulled back with a luckered brow and looked into Scotts beautiful brown orbs, shocked, "You came over for me?"_

_He could see the tan male blush as the lightning flashed, "Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I?"_

_"No ones ever done that for me."_

_"I'll always be here to help you." He held Isaac close as he jumped again._

_The curly hair boy didnt hide his gratitude as he snuggled into the chest of his teammate. "Thank you McCall."_

_Scott hummed happily, "Anytime Lahey."_

_S_ _cott tried getting the boy upstairs civilly but ended up carrying him there, bridal style- much to the skinnier males (fake) disapproval._

_They cuddled under blanket_

_s and watched an animated movie while Scott held the skiddish boy, rubbing small circles into his back- well after the storm had ended._

_Isaac was almost asleep when Scotts chest rumbled with his quiet words, "Goodnight baby." He kissed the boys curly hair gently. "Sleep well."_

Isaac shook now for different reasons. Tears wracked his body. His breath came in short pants as he choked and sniffled and cried away the pain.

He quieted his hysterics as the door behind him opened. 

Melissa stepped out, "We- we cant see him." She said in disbelief With a blank look.

Isaacs heart sank and anger boiled to the surface, "They cant do that!" 

"Sweetheart I feel your pain but he was an organ donar, its probably going to take some time."

 Isaac processed the information carefully. 

"I- I just... I need to see him." He spoke, broken. 

She nodded as a fresh wave of tears flooded her pink eyes, "Oh, baby, I know it."

She opened her arms in a come-here manner and the boy was quick to accept the embrace.

"It hurts. It hurts so fucking much." He cried and let his feelings run free. "It hurts without him."

"I know baby, I know." She pet his hair as she hugged him, standing on her tippy toes to kiss the crown of the still taller than her, slouching boy.

They stayed together for quite a while and just cried in eachothers arms, a habit of theirs latley. 

***

 

Isaac dried his tears as he sat in a small room with a large wooden desk. Melissa and Scott's father sat beside him. Isaac played with the tassels at the end of his scarf trying to keep his mind clear.

The door opened and a clean shaven man stepped in. After he introduced himself as Peter Hale, the funeral director, the group took around an hour and a half to disguss Scotts final arrangements.

 The trio was instructed to pick out his three favorite songs, two hours worth of extra music, three main pictures, fifty pictures for a slide, the clothes he would wear and his coffin.

The songs where easy: songs he loved the most and songs that described him.

 They printed all the pictures they found of him and selected as a group.

They picked the one for the cover of pamphlets to be passed out at his services: one Isaac had taken.

_Scott had taken Isaac to the zoo knowing the sheltered boy had never been before._

_They made their way around all thirty some odd acres of the zoo, taking pictures of every animal, petting and feeding as many as they could. Isaac would very often catch his lover staring at him instead of the anaimals._

_"Quite staring at me, you dweeb. You're missing the attractions." Isaac blushed._

_"You're the real attraction." Scott spoke cheekily._

_Isaac laughed, "Yeah, right."_

_He grabbed the camera that Scott held in his hand and snapped a few picture of Scott looking at Isaac as if he was the only person on earth._

In this particular picture Scott was leaning on the wooden railing, Isaac and the camera we're on the left side of him taking a profile shot. Trees were behind Scott and sun rays poured down on his olive skin. He wore a dark black muscle shirt that displayed his tattoo and dark denim jeans.

_As Isaac snapped the picture Scott looked into the lenses and gave a devilish handsome smile. It was one for the books. It was Isaacs favorite picture._

The other two were of Scott when he was younger.  

The secondary picture was the first day of freshman year. Scott was standing in front of his open locker with a big smile and shaggy hair.

The third and final pamphlet picture was of Scott about three sitting at the table with cute chubby cheeks covered in pasta sauce with spaghetti in his fist and hair and an ear to ear grin the displayed his up and coming pearly whites. 

Isaac loved them all equally but the one he had taken, at the zoo, broke his heart. He would surely miss the love of his life. Still, he thought, its only a joke. 

*** 

 

Isaac curled up in bed, engulfed in the scent of Scott McCall. Tears flowed from him without mercy and his words seemed glued to his tongue. 

He struggled to get them out, "Im drowning without you baby. We were supposed to be forever. Why did you leave me?" 

His voice hitched and broke off towards the end. "Why Scotty?"

He searched the empty air around him as if he would see his departed heartthrob.

Isaac knew it was impossible but he kept hopefull, "I cant loose you Scotty. You've been there for me since the very beginning, even when I was an asshole to you.

"I remember when Jackson pushed me down on the playground. No one else stood up to him except you. You helped me up and yelled at Jackson. You didn't know me but you protected me when no one else would. No just from Jackson but also from my dad, and the storms." 

Tears left his tired eyes burning.

"I was going to marry you Scotty- you were my forever. I wanted us to spend the rest of our lives together. I was supposed to protect you like you did me--- I failed Scotty. I fucking failed you!" He shouted angrily as his life crumbled around him.

He took a deep breath as he ran his hands through his greasy, dark brown locks.

"I know it sounds like its all about me but its all about you baby. It always has been about you and it always will be.

"The thought of losing you has always horrified me but I always held on to the hope that I could get you back. Now I'm not so sure. And thats whats crushing me most.

"Not knowing if I'll ever see you again and not knowing if I'll get to tell you how much I really love you." He mumbled into the abyss surrounding him. 

Laying on his side he rests his head on his house mates pillow, deeply inhaling. Tears leaked and whimpers pierced the silence. 

Slowly but surely, hours after midnight, Isaac was dragged into the relief of sleep.

That night, he didnt dream nor toss and turn. That night- sleep wasnt sleep, sleep was an escape.

***

 

Isaac woke up bright and early. Without hesitation he reached for his lover. His eyes shot open when he noticed the absence. 

Fear coursed through him as he searched the room. Yesterday rushed back to the boy with a vengeance.

Tears welled in his eyes as he faced his deepest fear once more. Before any could fall the doorbell rang throughout the unusually silent home. 

***

 

The culy hair, puffy eyed, sniffling boy gripped his hands into fists as he choked back the scorching lump in his throat.

A clammy hand grabbed his and he glanced over to see an equally nervous and upset Melissa. 

Today was the day. Today they got to see Scott, all prepped his wake, which was to be held the next day. The funeral one day after.

_It had been eight days since the love of his life, his flame, his muse, his soulmate, his forever, had died._

_The week had proven hard for the teen. He could barely bring himself to shower or do anything productive. Friends amd family had stopped by but the only one Isaac excepted in for prolonged times was Scotts best friend- Stiles Stilinski._

_He often came with his boyfriend,  who just so happened to be Derek the funeral director. Stiles minded Isaacs pain and forbade Derek from affectionate shows around him._

_To keep Isaacs mind light he would try only to discuss good times and hint towards plans between them for the future, like catching a movie, going to the mall together, grabbing lunch to chat._

_Stiles was devastated when his father told him of the loss but was strong for his friend. He kept his pain behind closed doors._

Isaac was jarred from his thoughts as the door was pushed open and Mr.Hale stepped aside letting them in. 

Isaacs heart faltered as he saw a casket, the top portion open for viewing. He swore he could feel every piece of his shattered heart falling into the pit of his stomach.

***

 

_The viewing, wake and funeral passed with as much ease as is to be expected._

_Isaac was still a little embarrassed that he brought himself before everyone at the funeral but the words needed to be said._

_**" Scott McCall, although only 20 years old, was and is a great man who has had a deep and lasting effect on this word. Everyone in this room, and many outside, has been helped and guided by him in some way. He was a popular jock that never forgot the meaning of humble. He studied hard, helped those who felt invisible and lost, and worked for everything he had. Scott was a man who loved all and tryed to see the good in everyone, even during thier darkest days. If he loved, he loved with all his heart, which made it easy to love him. His personality was too great for us and I suppose that is what made hime the prettiest flower. The one taken first."** _

_Isaacs worst moment, however, was when they started lowering the body of the man he intended to marry into the dark soil._

_His pained cries rang out as he leaped out of his chair trying desperately to grab at the casket in a final attempt to wake his lover._

_People had come to restrain him and comfort him but he shook them all off as he cried and cried and cried. When he ran out of tears he grabbed the ring from his pocket and looped it through his scarf before placing both with Scott to remember him forever._

_After excusing himself to a distamce the rest went by unhitched._

_After the crowd had disberssed Isaac stood from where he leaned on a tree and made his way to the fresh soil. Melissa stayed as well._

_Tears clumped in her throat, "He wanted to marry you too, Isaac."_

_He slowly brought his eyes away from Scotty and onto his mother, "What?" He asked incredulously._

_"Mhmm." She nodded as she grabbed out a small box from her pocket._

_Isaac opened the black felt box and gasped as he saw a ring with a folded and note tied to it._

_Isaac chuckled as he pictured Scott re-reading it over and over again to learn the material but ultimately resorting to the paper when the time cam._

_" **Baby, I love you more than life itself and I am nothing without you. Over the years you have become my oxygen, my soul source of life. I would be so desperately lost without you. Would you do me the imence honour of being my husband, Isaac Lahey? (Issy McCall has a nice 'ring to' it ;) get it? Lol love you babe!)**_

_The ring was small banded and held a single stone in the center. Isaac found it much more beautiful than the one he chose._

_With shaking hands and glassy eyes Isaac lifted the ring and slipped it on._

_"Oh God, yes. Yes Scott, I will marry you." He mumbled through the hand clamped on his mouth._

_Melissa cried, "You were it for him baby."_

_She consoled the teen- although technically man- in her arms, for the first time she had officially hugged her son-in-law._

Other than that, things were on the track to getting better.

***

 

"Mom! We're home!" Isaac yelled as he walked through the door with Stiles and Derek.

"Hey boys." She smiled.

"Grammy!!" Scotty yelled.

"Nice to see you again Mrs.McCall." Stiles grinned.

"You as well Mr. Hale." She picked uo the toddler. 

The pair blushed.

About a year ago now they got married. 

Scotts been gone for four years and almost three months after Isaac and Stiles made good on their plans. The pair grew close and see eachother regularly. They ensure to maintain close ties with Melissa and hang out around her and her home to rid it of its sadness as best they can.

Isaac keeps residence in the house they lived in together. His ring has a permanent home on his ring finger and there are plenty of pictures around the house to bring back happy memories. He is happily sporting the three year old he adopted, Scotty James Lahey and he couldnt look more like Scott.

Scotty had shaggy black hair that he refused to cut. He was small and lean with beautiful brown eyes. He was very smart and wise for his age and was already helping anyone he could.

The curly haired man had grown better. He stopped having those pesky thoughts of ending his life and found hope again in the form of his son. He often found himself of thinking of Scott but it was easier for him now. He still had his bad days but Scotty helped with those too.

He cam to except the passing- this was just one of lifes jokes. He realised: not all jokes are funny.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. This is my first work and it became very dear to me. I am so happy to share this and please give me feedback! Id like to thank my friend for her report and feedback, thanks Tor! L  
> ove you all and thanks again!


End file.
